When Worlds Collide Part 1
by Triforce03
Summary: When multiple worlds are put in danger by malevolent forces, only the seven heroes can save the TE: THIS IS A TRIPLE CROSSOVER BETWEEN LEGEND OF ZELDA, WRECK-IT RALPH, AND ADVENTURE TIME. Please rate, comment, and review...but go easy on the criticism.
1. Chapter 1: The evil plan

Chapter 1

The four villians met with a black-caped figure in a dark and ominous-looking room, which appeared to have no walls or windows, but there was a solid floor so they were certainly in some kind of room. They were discussing something about revenge.

"So we are all in agreement right?" said the mysterious man. One of the 4 villians called out "You've gone over this about a gazillion times already! I'm pretty sure we got it by now. It's not that complicated." The mystery villian chuckled and said "If I were you, I'd watch that tone of yours, Turbo. Remember, I brought you back to life and I can easily make you dead again." "My apologies. It won't happen again, Master Darkblade." Turbo said. "I know it won't" replied Darkblade.

After Turbo was admonished by Darkblade, The Lich asked"Wait, what was the plan again?" Vaati replied "You fool! Were you paying any attention at all!? Or do our words simply not seep into that thick skull of yours!?". This angered The Lich "How dare you call me a fool! I'll kill you!". Ganondorf sighed to himself and said "I can't believe that I, Ganondorf, King of evil, am forced to work with such incompetent idiots." All were silenced by a loud yell by Darkblade "Enough! I shall repeat the plan once more!"

"Our plan of attack is simple." said Darkblade."We invade our enemies' universes by creating voids or black holes in the center. Since I'm feeling quite generous, I'll let you four decide which worlds to invade. Slowly, the voids will consume the energy of the three worlds and they will slowly fall apart. We will use the remains of the universe to recreate them into one, big universe in our image. However, the energy gathered will be used to resurrect my old master 'The Great One'. We will take our revenge against those who stopped us in the past, and once we finish here, we will continue until eventually every single world is under our rule!"

The villians chuckled and all shared one, big evil laugh, for they already knew which three unfortunate worlds were their targets: Hyrule, Ooo, and Game Central Station.


	2. Chapter 2: Just an ordinary day

Chapter 2: Just an ordinary day

Meanwhile in Hyrule, in a small and peaceful village known as Ordon, Link, the hero of time, was passing his time fishing in the small lake nearby, trying to catch some fish to cook for his picnic with his best friend, Princess Zelda. They were best friends since they were children. From attending Knight Academy in Skyloft to saving Hyrule from evil forces, Link and Zelda went through it all together. He had no idea what peril Hyrule would soon face. He looked up and saw that the sun was coming out.

"Gah! I'm going to be late!" Link quickly realized. He was supposed to meet Zelda in Hyrule field during the sunrise. Link quickly packed up his fishing pole and the 5 small greengills he had caught,Hopefully this is enough, he thought to himself, in his picnic basket. He quickly ran home and changed from his usual Ordon clothes to his more heroic green tunic and hat. He also decided to take his Ordon sword and Hylian shield with him, just in case. Once he managed to get everything done, Link hopped onto his trusty horse,Epona, and continued towards Hyrule Field, still unaware of the dangers Hyrule would soon face.

Princess Zelda was waiting for Link in Hyrule Field, near the entrance to Faron Woods, with picnic baskets filled with fruits, bread, and other goodies from Castle Town. "I hope Link gets here soon" she said to herself, "I wouldn't want him to miss the sunri-" she looked up and noticed some dark clouds forming in the sky. She also felt a dark aura in the air. " Nothing good can come from this", she said to herself.

Meanwhile in the land of Ooo, in a large treehouse fort, a human boy named Finn and his magical talking dog, Jake, were tidying up their home. Their friend, Flame Princess, was coming for a visit. Jake was cooking some bacon pancakes and singing a catchy tune, while Finn was laying out tin foil on the floor and couch.

"All right!" said Finn, as he finished setting tin foil on the couch. "Tin foil's all set up. FP should be here any minute. Hey Jake, how's the food coming together?" " Pretty freaking awesome, dude." Jake replied,"Check it out. I made one of my original recipies, Bacon Pancakes!".  
"Heh heh, good job bro." said Finn, high-fiving his friend. Jake then proceeded to ask,"Hey Finn, do you still have feelings for FP?". Finn's cheeks became slightly red, he replied "No man, that's poo-brain talk! We're friends now and that's okay." ."Oh, alright. Sorry for asking." Jake said. Finn sighed. Both he and Jake knew that he was lying. Of course he still had feelings for Flame Princess. He jumped when he heard a knock at the door. "I got it, Jake", Finn said. He took a deep breath and opened the door to Flame Princess.

"Hey Finn" she greeted. "Hey there, FP" he replied. As she proceeded to enter the fort, while walking on the tin foil, she heard a loud boom behind her. "Looks like a storm is coming" she stated. "Huh, guess we're not goin dungeon-crawling after all." Finn said "Oh well, maybe we can play BMO or something, at least until the storm clears.". But what the three didn't know was that this storm was no ordinary storm.

Meanwhile in Litwak's Arcade, children were having a good time playing the various arcade games, but the three that stood out the most were Fix-It Felix Jr., Sugar Rush, and Hero's Duty. After the arcade closed, the antagonist from Fix-It Felix Jr., Wreck-It Ralph, got up out of the mud puddle he was thrown into by the Nicelanders during the last game, exited his game, and made his way towards Sugar Rush where his best friend Vanellope Von Schweetz was waiting for him, until he was greeted by his game protagonist, Fix-It Felix Jr.

"Hey there Ralph!", he greeted cheerfully,"Tammy and I were just heading to Tapper's for a drink, would you like to join us?" Ralph replied "Oh, hey Felix. Sorry, I can't. I promised Vanellope I'd meet her in Sugar Rush after work. Me and the little guttersnipe are going to go check out the Donut Valley. I hear the donuts there are HUGE". Felix, being very kind-hearted, said "Oh, well maybe you and Vanellope can join us next time. I gotta go. Don't wanna keep my dynamite gal waiting. Take care, brother!" said Felix as he walked towards Tapper's. Ralph gave a thumbs-up and proceeded into Sugar Rush.

As soon as Ralph made it to Donut Valley, he noticed that something was missing: Vanellope. Her kart is parked right here, so she must be nearby , Ralph thought. "All right kid! Where are ya?" He heard a familiar voice behind him yell "INCOMING", he then turned around and saw Vanellope balancing on a donut Ralph's size, while rolling down a hill. Ralph managed to jump out of the donut's path in time. He lay on the floor until he was greeted by his friend. "Nice moves, Stinkbrain" Vanellope commented. Ralph got up and they continued in Donut Valley. However, in Game Central Station, a dark evil was preparing a devestating attack.


	3. Chapter 3: The attack

Chapter 3:The attack

In Hyrule..  
Zelda looked at the threatening sky slowly growing more and more ominous. After a short while, the morning sun was no longer in sight and dark skies flooded Hyrule. Zelda began to take a few steps back as she saw a flash of purple light coming from a strange portal in Hyrule Field. An unusual-looking winged human/insect hybrid, along with several different monsters, emerged from the portal. The creature wore a crown on it's head and had a fiendish-looking face. It had six legs and two arms and looked like a striped insect. Zelda climbed and hid in a nearby tree and pulled out her bow and arrow. "Alright my minions" said the insect hybrid "I want that rod found and this kingdom taken over right away. And remember, if you see a man in a green hat and tunic, capture him. We can't have him ruining our little plan. Heh,heh,heh." The giant insect leader and his henchmen spread out across Hyrule, creating a loud, threatening din wherever they went.

Luckily, Zelda wasn't caught by the horde of monsters. She hopped out of the tree, still trying to comprehend what had just occured. "I don't believe it" she said to herself "They're planning to take control of Hyrule and capture Link. I have to get to Ordon Village and warn him before it's too la-" before she could finish, the insect creature jumped infront of her. "Going somewhere, princess?" it taunted. Zelda quickly equipped her bow and arrow and shot at the creature's head. To her surprise and dissapointment, the arrow simply went through the creature's head, not harming it at all. Zelda stood in shock and fear as the creature proceeded to attack."HAVE SOME CANDY!" it yelled, as it swung one of it's arms at Zelda, sending her flying into a tree, knocking her unconscious. The creature then picked up the unconscious princess, chuckled evilly and threw her into the portal.

Link continued through Faron Woods, until he looked up and noticed the ominous skies. This can't be good. I better hurry and find Zelda, Link thought before he was ambushed by mysterious monsters he had never faced before. Link pulled out his Ordon Sword and swung at every monster that got too close, while still riding Epona. However, the horde of monsters didn't seem to have an end, they just kept coming. It's no use. I can't fight them all. I'll have to outrun them, he said to himself and signaled Epona to go faster. It was no use. They were everywhere. Link would either have to dismount Epona and lay low or fight every single one of them. Link made his choice and dismounted Epona with a backflip. "Keep going, girl!" he told his horse "don't worry about me. I'll be fine." The horse seemed to understand and continued towards Hyrule Field. Link proceeded to hide behind the trees and waited until the coast was clear."Phew, that was close. What the Farore were those things?" Link said as he got out of his hiding spot. As he proceeded towards Hyrule Field, he noticed a bright light ahead. "That must be one of the Light Spirits" Link assumed and ran towards the flash of light.

In Ooo...  
The storm quickly grew a lot more bizarre. Finn, Jake, and Flame Princess were all inside playing BMO, Flame Princess having to wrap tin foil around her hands to avoid melting BMO's controller, until something crossed Flame Princess's mind. "Uh, Finn?" she asked. "Yeah, FP?" he replies, slightly nervous that she would bring up the whole breakup thing. "How is there a storm outside without rain?". Finn looks at her, relieved and confused."What do you mean?" he asked as he looked out the window and to his surprise, there was no rain. "Hot Daniel! FP, you're right." he exclaimed as he looked out the window. "Lemme take a look" Jake said as he stretched his upper body towards the window. The two looked out and saw that the storm seemed to be approaching the tree house. They also noticed that the clouds were turning a sickly greenish color. Also, were they seeing things, or were there green flames erupting from the clouds?  
"Uh..Finn..you don't think.." Jake said, with an expression of fear on his face. "That's no storm, dude. IT'S THE LICH!" said Finn as the now visible Lich laughed evilly and threw a green fireball at the fort.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Finn as he moved away from the window. The treehouse was hit, there was a green explosion, and all that remained was a hole in the house where the window used to be. Finn was sent flying by the Lich's attack, buried beneath the rubble, barely conscious. Jake and Flame Princess were still standing, because they were further away from the window than Finn. The villian gave another evil chuckle and launched a barrage of small fireballs at them. Flame Princess also sent her own barrage of fireballs at the Lich, just enough to negate his attack. Flame Princess then proceeded to fly towards the Lich."Flame Princess...wait" Finn said weakly. Once she was face-to-face with him, she attempted to strike at him using her flame sword attack, but he simply stopped her attack without trying. He then raised a hand and began absorbing Flame Princess's fire powers from the jewels on her head and chest. Before the Lich could finish absorbing Flame Princess's powers, Jake punched the Lich by stretching his arm out, causing him to drop Flame Princess, who was now unconscious. Jake stretched out another hand to catch the falling princess.

The Lich, now angry, yelled "You'll pay for that!" as he launched another fireball assault. Jake only managed to dodge a few of them. He was hit seven times. He fell to the floor, exhausted. The Lich then opened a portal and threw Jake and Flame Princess in it. He then proceeded to summon some strange creatures and gave another evil laugh as he flew away. Finn, after seeing what happened to Jake and Flame Princess, became unconscious.

In Game Central Station...  
Vaati was able to open a portal secretly and blend in with all the other colorful arcade characters, who mistook him for a game villian. Vaati looked for a good place to begin his misfortune, until he bumped into a giant dinosaur/turtle with a spiked shell."Watch where you're goin! What are you, blind!?" said the giant turtle. Vaati raised a hand and said "How dare you speak to me like that. You must pay!". A ball of electricity flew from the wind mage's hand and hit the turtle, sending him flying. Everyone in Game Central Station was now staring at Vaati fearfully. He wasn't an arcade game villian. He was a real villian.

After their day in Donut Valley, Ralph and Vanellope were walking on the rainbow road that led back to Game Central Station. Vanellope had just convinced Ralph to let her sleep over at his place and just as they were about to exit Sugar Rush, they saw three other Sugar Rush racers, Taffyta, Rancis, and Candlehead, enter Sugar Rush looking terrified, screaming, and running away from something or someone."What the fudge was that all about?" asked Vanellope, looking confused."I have no idea." replied Ralph. The two were then startled by a loud explosion and a purple light, causing Vanellope to glitch in fear."What was that?" she asked, looking around. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Ralph told Vanellope as he signaled her to stay put. Ralph made it to Game Central Station and what he saw was horrible: the entire arcade was being destroyed by strange-looking monsters and their leader.

Across the arcade, Ralph saw Calhoun and her men fighting off some of those creatures and Felix trying to build a shelter for the remaining arcade characters. Ralph ran towards then until he was attacked by the monsters."AAGGHH! GET OFF OF ME!" Ralph said half frustrated and half terrified as he punched the creatures away from him. Ralph got up until he heard a cry for help behind him. "RALPH! HELP!" Vanellope cried as she was being chased by some monsters. "Kid!" Ralph yelled, but before he could come to her rescue, Vaati pulled them towards him with his powers. "You are really becoming a pest towards me." Vaati told Ralph, "but since I can't kill you yet, I'll just separate you from your little friend." Vaati then electricuted Ralph,opened a portal, and threw the now unconscious wrecker inside."RALPH!" Vanellope yelled as she watched her freind disappear."Don't worry, child. I have plans for you too." Vaati said as he opened another portal and threw Vanellope inside. Once Vaati finished with this, he let out an evil laugh and continued with the destruction of Game Central Station.


	4. Faron's message

Chapter 4: Faron's message

Link continued through Faron Woods in search of the source of light shining deep within the forest. Ever since he departed from Epona, the horde of monsters split up, however he couldn't help but feel guilty of leaving Epona. He was worried about his horse. What if those malignant creatures captured her? Or worse? Link didn't want to imagine the awful things that might have happened to Epona. He finally arrived at Faron Spring where he saw the source of the light. The light spirit, Faron, was calling out for Link.

"Hero...come forth" said Faron with a worried tone. Link walked into the spring and approached the Light Spirit. "I have dire news to tell you, Link. Hyrule has been invaded by mysterious, evil creatures" said Faron. Link was already aware of this, but he didn't want to sound rude. "They don't appear to be minions of Ganondorf, your former enemy. Instead, they appear to be from another dimension and are minions to a strange insect king. Worst of all, they have captured Princess Zelda".  
With these words, Link felt his heart sink to his stomach. He had forgotten about Zelda, and now those evil creatures got to her first."This is all my fault" he said to himself, full of regret and sorrow, "Now I'll never see Zelda again". "Link, get a hold of yourself." Faron exclaimed, trying to talk some sense into the upset Hylian. "That is why I called you here. The other light spirits and I need your heroic bravery one more time. Link, your people need you, Hyrule needs you, Zelda needs you."  
With this, Link felt a sudden feeling of hope and courage. If there was any chance of rescuing his best friend, he would take it. He'd travel to the farthest corners of Hyrule, enter the darkest dungeons, and fight the most dangerous creatures if it meant saving his lost friend. Link would do anything to save Zelda, even at the cost of his own life.

"What do I have to do?" Link asked."You must travel to the dimension that Princess Zelda was taken to, rescue her, and defeat the insect king",replied Faron,"However, this will not be an easy task. You must find a way to travel between dimensions. Somewhere in a cave in Hyrule field, there lives a man who possesses limited knowledge on dimensions. I suggest you visit him and see if he may be able to provide you with helpful information."."I got it, thank you." Link said, feeling anxious to rescue Zelda. "Wait, hero!" said Faron, stopping Link in his tracks. "Your Ordon sword will not be enough to help you face the dangers ahead. I recommend traveling to the Sacred Grove and pulling out the Master Sword for this quest"."Sure thing" said Link, before he disappeared into the woods. "Be careful, young hero" said Faron to herself.

Link , now redirecting towards the Sacred Grove, thought to himself about what he was getting into. Once again, he was going on another epic adventure to save Princess Zelda and Hyrule."And to think this day started off so peacefully.." thought Link as he pulled out his Ordon Sword to kill a Deku-Baba in his path. Link also thought about that insect king that the light spirit told him about. Who could he be? Where did he come from? What could he want with Zelda? All these questions and more rang inside Link's head until he arrived at the Sacred Grove.


	5. Saving Vanellope

Chapter 5: Saving Vanellope

When Vanellope awoke, she quickly noticed something different: she was no longer in Game Central Station. Instead, she awoke to find herself in some kind of forest area that looked like a maze.  
"Ugh..where the heck are we, Ralph?" she asked, but then noticed that her companion was nowhere to be found. "Ralph? Stinkbrain?" she called out across the forest, hoping to get a response, but to her dismay, nothing. She sighed and sat against a tree. She was lost in a strange world all by herself, with no sign of anyone nearby."Well, no use sitting down here doing nothing, I suppose I should at least walk around a bit." she said, getting up and walking towards a path with lit torches.

Vanellope continued walking through the forest, having no clue where she was going. Not only was she lost in the forest, she was lost in thought. What if she never makes it back. What will happen to Sugar Rush? Would she ever see her friends again? Especially Ralph. Vanellope tried to hold back her tears, but when she thought about never seeing Ralph again, she collapsed to her knees and started to cry a bit. "Ralphie, where are you?" she said to herself, wiping her tears on her hoodie sleeve. Then, Vanellope heard a noise coming from somewhere. "Ralph? Is that you?" she asked slightly relieved and slightly scared. Then, she heard a noise coming from behind her, "Ralph, if this is a joke, it's not funny, you numbskull!" she asked feeling annoyed and scared, but still hoping it was Ralph. Then, her hopes died when she saw a menacing creature appear from the body of water next to her, and then she saw a few more coming from the trees and the various caves, all coming towards her. Vanellope started to slowly back away, but when they started running towards her, she screamed and ran as fast as she could away from them.

Link, meanwhile, was walking through the Sacred Grove, looking for the correct path to his Master Sword. He followed a few paths with lit torches. He didn't really remember where to go, the last time he walked through this grove was when he was saving Hyrule with Midna, and that was a year ago. "There has to be an easier way to navigate through this place" Link thought, then his thoughts were interrupted by a cry for help not too far away. Link realized the cry for help was coming from within the Sacred Grove. Someone else was there too! Link ran towards the source of the cry, hoping to find whoever was in trouble.

After a short while, Link found the source of distress, which was a small child dressed in a turquoise sweater, brown skirt, and black boots. The child appeared to have a ponytail with strange multi-colored designs in her hair and she was flashing blue light. The child was being attacked by a group of the same monsters that ambushed Link in Faron Woods. The child was now cornered by the monsters and thats when Link decided to step in. Link pulled out his Ordon Sword, leaped into the air, and struck at the group of monsters, only hitting one of them. The monsters redirected their attention away from the child and towards Link. Two of the monsters struck at Link with their sharp claws, but Link dodged them with a backflip and countered with a jump attack. Link blocked an attack next to him and then performed a back slice on the attacking monster. "Kid, move! Now!" Link told the child, but she was too petrified to move. Link continued fighting the monsters using a variety of his moves such as the helm splitter, spin attack, and the jump strike, then when all the monsters were surrounding him, he finished the fight with a spin attack. The monsters laid on the ground for a second, before disintegrating into black dust.

Link took a moment to catch his breath, then went to comfort the still petrified child. "Are you okay?" he asked, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." said the child, still quivering. "Good" said Link, "Listen, there's too many monsters out to be wandering in the forest. You need to get back home quickly, little girl. I have to get going now. Make sure you get home safely, kid.". And with that, Link continued his search for the Master Sword, until he was stopped by the child again. "Wait, um...Mister?" she called out, catching up to Link. "Yeah, kid?" said Link, "Can I come with you, plleeaase?" the small girl asked, holding her hands together, looking quite adorable. Link blushed and said, "Sorry kid. No can do. I'm kind of busy here.". "I won't get in the way. Pretty Pllleeeaaase?" she asked, looking even more adorable than before. Link tried not to look into her eyes, but he soon succumbed to her cuteness. "Oh, all right." he finally agreed. "Thankyou! Thankyou! Thankyou!" said the child, hopping around and finally hugging Link. "Just stay close to me, deal?" said Link, "You got it, chief!" agreed the child.

Link and the little girl continued walking through the Sacred Grove. Everything was silent, until the child asked, "Hey, uh..I don't think I asked before, but what's your name?" "Uh..my name is Link." Link replied. "Link? That's a weird name, but oh well. Nice to meet you, Link. My name's Vanellope von Schweetz." said the girl. After a short while, Link and Vanellope finally arrived at a part of the forest with a doorway on a stone platform and two stone guardians standing in front of a tunnel. On the groung and on the door, there was a design of three triangles shaped like one big triangle. "The triforce! This is it!" said Link, hopping off the stone platform. "The what-force?" Vanellope said to herself as she jumped to the ground below and followed Link into a small area in the woods with no trees or grass. Instead, there was a stone in the middle with a sword stuck in it. "Stand back, kid" Link told Vanellope as he walked up to the Master Sword, grabbed the handle, and pulled the sword out of the stone. A gust of wind blew around Link as he raised the sword skyward. Vanellope looked at Link swiftly swinging his blade and said to herself "That is awesome!". Link put away his Master Sword and pondered to himself, "Hmm, I should probably head back to Ordon to get some stuff that I may need for the trip" Link's thoughts were interrupted by Vanellope. "Uh..hellooo? Link, you still in there buddy?" she said, "Sorry about that, kid. Come on, let's get going." said Link, walking out the grove. "Okie-dokie!" said Vanellope as she walked with Link.


	6. The Kokiri sword and Deku shield

Chapter 6: The Kokiri sword and Deku shield

After leaving the Sacred Grove,Link and Vanellope walked through Faron Woods while having a conversation. "So, you're not from Hyrule then, are you?",Link asked, "Nope. I'm from a little place I like to call Sugar Rush." replied Vanellope, "I was tossed into some portal with my friend, Ralph, by some evil jerk wearing a purple cape. Next thing I know, I'm being chased by a bunch of weirdos and poof, here I am." When Vanellope mentioned someone evil wearing a purple cape, Link was wondering who it could have been. "Could it have been...no way, it can't be...could it?" Then Link asked Vanellope, "Did he have long, pointy ears?". Vanellope sarcastically replied "Yeah, because when I get attacked by evil wizard dudes, the first thing I notice is the ears! But yeah, I think he did."

Ignoring Vanellope's sarcasm, Link couldn't believe who fit the description: Vaati, the evil sorcerer. "It can't be Vaati! Me and Ezlo defeated him years ago! It can't be!". All these thoughts and more puzzled Link. How did Vaati survive? What did he want with another world? And was he related to the insect king that the light spirit told him about? Link and Vanellope soon arrived at Ordon. Link led Vanellope to his home and they entered. "Nice place you got here, Link" Vanellope commented as she entered Link's house, "but uh...why are we here?". "We need to get some necessary supplies for our mission to rescue Princess Zelda and get you back home." Link said while gathering some bombs and clawshots. "Oh, okay" said Vanellope in understanding. While Link was getting his bottles of potions and milk, he noticed something: Vanellope was not equipped with anything. Even if he was protecting her the whole time, there was no way she would survive the journey empty-handed. He looked around his house for something for her to use, but to his dismay, he found nothing. "Whatcha looking for, Link?" asked Vanellope, "If you are going to come with me on this quest kid, you're going to need something to defend yourself with." Link said, searching in his closet. Vanellope looked around for an item, then she saw a slingshot and pointed it out to Link. "How about this slingshot?" she asked. Link shook his head in denial and said "You'll need something with a bit more force than a slingshot if you plan to survive out there". That was when he thought of the perfect weapon for Vanellope.

Link got his lantern and went down the ladder to his basement, where he got a small, dusty, brown treasure chest. He climbed back upstairs, put the chest down on the floor, blew some of the dust off, and then he told Vanellope to open the chest. Inside was a small wooden shield that seemed to be made of tree bark with a red swirl design in the middle and a small sword with a wooden handle, a small iron blade, and a small blue sheath to put away the sword. Vanellope stood astonished, staring at the two items in her hands. "That is the first sword and shield I owned when I saved the world as a kid: the Kokiri sword and Deku shield" said Link."They helped me get through some pretty tough enemies, but now I'm hoping that they will at least get you through our quest in one piece." Link looked down and noticed that Vanellope had not said a word or taken her eyes off the items since she got them."Now look kid, I know they might not be what you were expecting, but I did the best I cou-". Link was suddenly cut off by Vanellope "Are you kidding me!? They're better than what I expected! They're fudging amazing!" she said, happily jumping across the room. Link smiled at her joy, then proceeded to ask "You do know how to use a sword and shield, right?". Vanellope replied "Of course I do! I'm not an idiot!". Link, still unsure whether or not to trust her with weapons, but chosing not to argue, said "Well then in that case, let's get going!" as he walked toward the door. "Right behind ya." Vanellope said, as she put the strap attached to her sword's sheath around her shoulder like Link and followed him out the door. As Vanellope followed Link into the woods, a strange thought occured to her. "Where the heck is Link keeping his stuff? He took like a butt-load of things! Those must be some deep pockets." she thought to herself as both she and Link re-entered Faron Woods.


End file.
